1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hedge trimmer, and more particularly, to a cutter structure for a hedge trimmer that is lightweight and durable for use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular hedge trimmer, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, is generally comprised of a motor base 5, an electric motor (not shown) mounted inside the motor base 5, and a saw-toothed cutter assembly extending outwards from the motor base 5. The cutter assembly includes a cutter support member 6 and two intercrossed cutter blades 7 longitudinally movably mounted to the cutter support member 6 by screws 8 and each having a plurality of teeth 71. When the electric motor is activated, the cutter blades 7 are eccentrically driven by the motor for alternating cutting movement.
According to this design, the cutter support member 6 and the cutter blades 7 are made of heavy metal and extend for a certain length. Because of heavy weight and lengthy moment, the user must hold the motor base 5 with much effort while trimming hedge. If the cutter support member 6 is made of aluminum instead of heavy metal, the cutter support member 6 can be lightweight but will be subject to wear quickly due to severe friction between the cutter support member 6 and the cutter blades 7, and the screws 8 will be subject to looseness soon to cause overmuch gap and to further incur looseness of the cutter blades 7.